Fingerprint identification devices may be classified into an ultrasonic type, an infrared type, a capacitive type, or the like, according to an operational principle thereof. A traditional ultrasonic fingerprint identification device may include a substrate, piezoelectric elements formed on the substrate, and electrodes formed on the piezoelectric elements. However, some particles or bubbles may be generated in the ultrasonic fingerprint identification device during manufacture processes.